There's Always A Second Chance
by WackyWisher
Summary: AU- Kikyo dies after birthing her and INu's child. It was hard for him and now he plays the role of single parent to a happy girl, Cara. When a twist of fate brings him together with Cara's teacher, will he move on from his past. Discontinued.


"Come on Kikyo. Just one more push". In the delivery room of Tokyo's hospital, a young woman was now fighting to give birth to her first child. Beside her stood her new husband, who looked on frightfully, and offered words of encouragement.  
  
"You're doin' great, Kikyo," He told her. Kikyo reached for his hand and squeezed it, muttering his name through clenched teeth.  
  
"Inuyasha…". The doctor told her one more push would do it, and so Kikyo gave it her all, letting out a painful cry. Her husband rejoiced as he heard the cry of their small newborn child. But something was wrong. Kikyo had stopped moving.  
  
"Kikyo…," Inuyasha questioned. Her hand had fallen lip in his grip, and beside him the heart monitor rang with a chilling bleep. Inuyasha looked at her, and grabbed onto her.  
  
"Kikyo, please wake up. Look, look it's our baby," He begged. The doctor's around him were all shouting, and soon he was removed from the room.  
  
In the hall, Inuyasha could still here the shouts of the doctors, and he didn't know what was happening. But one thing still clear in his mind was that mournful bleep, that told him, Kikyo's heart had stopped.  
  
It had been hard for him to tell her. It had been hard when that one morning on her seventh birthday she asked, "Can we go and visit Mommy?". Her wide russet eyes had looked at him so innocently , and he knew he wouldn't of been able to say no. And so they both got dressed in their best clothes. Him in his only black pantsuit, and her in one of her favorite dresses, this one was bright red. Inuyasha told her that it had been her mother's favorite color.  
  
Before they went to the cemetery, they bought a dozen red roses, and Cara insisted that they buy a small teddy bear. So, Inuyasha let her pick out one that had a bow around it's neck and then they made their way to the cemetery across town.  
  
"Daddy," Cara asked. Inuyasha looked down at the small girl beside him. She had her short black hair up in messy pigtails, that stuck out stiffly, and her russet eyes shined with love. He smiled weakly.  
  
"What is it?," He answered. Cara reached out to brush her fingertips over the grave, tracing her mother's name.  
  
"Do you think mommy is in heaven?". Inuyasha smiled at her question, and brushed a piece of his silver hair behind his ear.  
  
"Of course. Mommy was already angel, and the only place she had left to go was heaven. She's probably watching us right now. Like she always does," He told her. Cara's face light up with a brilliant smile, and then her eyes drifted beyond the grave. Down the way there was a funeral in procession. The priest's voice was carrying over to them, it was slow and droning. Inuyasha turned his eyes toward it as well, and then a dull ache lulled in his chest, as his smile faded.  
  
"Babe, we should go," He said to his daughter. Cara rose slowly and then reached to grab her Daddy's fingers. Inuyasha felt a smile tug at his lips, and then he gave her a playful tug, as they continued out of the cemetery. As they walked by the funeral, Cara watched all the people. Inuyasha tried not to, knowing he would only relive a nightmare he didn't want to remember. He started to pick up his pace, but stopped when Cara wouldn't move. Inuyasha turned to look at her, but she was staring in fascination at something. The funeral had just ended and the crowd was breaking up. Then Inuyasha caught a glimpse of what Cara had been staring at.  
  
Kneeling beside the grave was a woman. Her hair was a deep black, that in the sun shown with red highlights. It fell around her mid-back, and her eyes were deep brown and stared sadly at the scene before her. Inuyasha felt his throat go dry. This young woman was like a clone to Kikyo.  
  
"K-Kikyo", Inuyasha stuttered. Cara looked up at him, and then tugged at his fingers, until he looked down at her.  
  
"Daddy, that's my teacher," Cara told him. She let her grip fall loose on his fingers as she started to wander over to the mourning woman. Inuyasha couldn't move, and didn't realize she had left his side. He was just aware of the woman before him, and the painful ache in his chest.  
  
Cara came up beside her teacher, and reached out to touch her shoulder. The woman turned to stare at her wide eyed, before recognition passed her vision.  
  
"Oh, dear. Cara, what are you doing here?," She asked slightly taken aback. Cara smiled at her.  
  
"I came to visit my mommy's grave today… Why are you so sad, Ms. Kagome". Ms. Kagome regarded the girl with a fragile smile, and then she let out a sigh.  
  
"Well, because my mommy just passed away. So I'm sad because I miss her," Ms. Kagome replied. Cara observed her teacher and then smiled.  
  
"I'm sure your mommy is in heaven, and is watching you just like my mommy is. My Daddy told me she was an angel, and that it was the only place left for her to go. That's my Daddy over there," Cara told her. She lifted a small finger to point at the tall figure of her father. He was watching them with sad amber eyes, and his strangely silver hair blew around his shoulders. Kagome looked on, slightly taken.  
  
"Daddy?," Cara questioned. Inuyasha blinked and then looked to his daughter. He walked over to them and tried a smile.  
  
"I'm sorry to impose, I'm sure you don't want to be bothered right now," He apologized. He reached for Cara's hand and nodded at the woman.  
  
"No, it's all right. She is a student after all. I don't believe we've had a chance to meet yet," She told him. Inuyasha froze, and turned back to her. She was standing now, and smiled at him kindly.  
  
"My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I'm Cara's teacher," She said in a mindfully cheerful voice. Inuyasha forced a smile.  
  
"I'm Inuyasha Hanuyoshi. Pleased to meet you, though I wish it could have been under better circumstances," He replied. Kagome shook her head.  
  
"No, this is better. It helps to be thrown back into reality. Your wonderful daughter also was very consoling," Kagome told him. Inuyasha nodded, though inside he could feel a terrible crumbling. He felt torn between resurfacing hurt, and a new found vulnerability.  
  
"Daddy, can Ms. Kagome come over for dinner?," Cara asked. Inuyasha looked down at her with a wavering smile.  
  
"Well, I don't think that she would like too," He told her. He looked up at Kagome, and gave an apologetic smile.  
  
"But, Daddy. She's my teacher," Cara begged. Kagome smiled at the young girl.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't mind. As long as it's ok with your father," Kagome told her. Inuyasha felt a jolt in his stomach.  
  
"Well, all right. How do you feel about take out? I'm not that great of a cook," Inuyasha replied. Beside him Cara nodded, giggling joyfully.  
  
"Yeah, this morning we had crunchy pancakes," Cara giggled. Kagome, not able to help it, let out a giggle as well. Then she stopped, as Inuyasha's cheeks flared in embarrassment.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry for laughing," Kagome apologized. Inuyasha just shook his head, and smiled himself.  
  
"No, it's fine. It's true, I'm a horrible cook," He said with good humor.  
  
They went to a fast food restaurant. Kagome sat across for Inuyasha and Cara, in a booth in the corner of the restaurant. Inuyasha was cutting Cara's hamburger in half, as Cara tried in vain to tear the plastic off of her happy meal toy. She huffed, and then tossed it on the table, giving up. Kagome chuckled lightly, and reached for it. She easily removed the plastic, and handed it to Cara. Cara giggled happily and held the small stuffed toy to her chest joyfully. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"Do you like your toy?," Kagome asked. Cara smiled widely.  
  
"Yes, very much. I've never had one of these before," Cara said excitedly. She finally set the toy aside, and started on her hamburger. Inuyasha watched her with caring eyes, then turned his attention to Kagome. Again his chest ached, but he pushed it aside, and smiled.  
  
"Is she good in class? Like she says she is," He asked. Kagome smiled, letting her eyes drift to Inuyasha.  
  
"Of course, she is also very clever. She has top grades in her class," Kagome replied. Cara though wasn't really paying attention to the compliment, being has she was to preoccupied with her dinner. Kagome chuckled.  
  
"She gets her smarts from her mother. Kikyo was always at the top of every class she took," Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded, and then turned to look out the window. Outside it was steadily growing dark, and she realized that this was the first time in a long while she'd been out with anyone. Even if it was just a casual dinner.  
  
"So what is it you do for a living, Mr. Hanuyoshi," Kagome asked. Inuyasha regarded her with his amber eyes, and smiled.  
  
"No need to be so formal, Inuyasha will be just fine," He told her kindly. Kagome nodded.  
  
"Of course," Kagome replied, a slight blush on her cheeks.  
  
"Well, I work at a car shop. I build old model cars for collector's. And then in spare time I work construction. It's not all to great, but it's good money," He told her. Kagome nodded. She watched him as he looked back to his daughter. He brushed back some of her hair that had fallen loose from her pigtails, and then picked up his napkin to wipe at the smudge of ketchup at the side of her mouth. Kagome was entranced, he was so gentle. It amazed her that a man could hold such love for his daughter, but then again she could see that Cara was the only thing he had to hold on to.  
  
"Ms. Kagome, are you going to be back in school tomorrow?," Cara asked suddenly. Kagome snapped back to reality and glanced at the small girl.  
  
"Yes, I will be. And I sure hope that you kids haven't fallen behind in your work," Kagome said with a smile. Cara shook her head.  
  
"No, the substitute had us working everyday. And she also let us do lot's of drawing," Cara told her. Kagome nodded.  
  
"Yes, well that's why I picked Ms. Sango to substitute for me. She is my very best friend, and she promised me she would make sure you got all your work done," Kagome said. Cara took a moment to think this over, and then smiled.  
  
"I like Ms. Sango, she was lot's of fun," Cara said. Inuyasha chuckled and smiled at Kagome.  
  
When they had finished their dinner, Cara announced she had the best time. She also complimented on how Kagome and Inuyasha should go out together again. This sent both adults to blush slightly. Kagome bid her farewell, and then they parted ways. Cara skipped along side her Daddy, and tugged at his hand when he wasn't walking fast enough. By the time they had gotten home, Cara was so tired that she instantly fell asleep as soon as she lied down. Inuyasha dressed her in her pajamas, then made his way to his own bed.  
  
In his own room, he lifted a small picture frame off of his night table, as he sat on the edge of his bed. He smiled sadly at the picture of Kikyo. She had a small smile on her lips, as she watched something outside the frame. Her long hair was tied back in a braid, that hung over her shoulder. Inuyasha felt again that dull ache in his chest. He knew for to long he had been holding back on finding someone new. He knew he was afraid of commitment, and that his silly fears was holding Cara back from having the mother she deserved. His mind drifted to the events of the night. He knew that the only reason he was feeling any sort of affection for Kagome, was because of her resemblance to Kikyo. But then again, she was in so many ways different from her. Kagome was very open, and cheerful, even though under the circumstances they had met was quite depressing. She was also very fond of Cara, and that made him like her even more.  
  
"I miss you, Kikyo. And I will always love you, but I know that you wouldn't want me to dwell on the past. So I'll try and move on," He said aloud. Then he placed the picture in a draw and laid down, he stared at the ceiling for an hour or so until sleep finally claimed him.

_**Author's Note:** (**Please read**) I know Inuyasha is a bit out of character but it will get better. Plus you have to take into account he's been through a lot and this could cause a change as well. Please review and tell me what you think, and if I should continue the story! I'm not sure which direction it's going but I do hope that I get some positive feed back and suggestions!!!_


End file.
